1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication relay device, a communication relay method, and a storage medium having a communication relay program stored therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wireless LAN access points used in offices are required to have a function of allowing stations establishing connections with the access points to continuously access the intra-office networks even in the case of network communication path failure or when the authentication server is down. As such a function, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4053308 discloses a link integrity function. According to this function, if it is determined that a specific communication path leading to an access point has failure, the access point stops the communication function. Accordingly, stations connected to the access point attempt to connect to another access point (secondary access point) to continue communication.
However, if a station cannot find a secondary access point employing the link integrity, the station cannot establish a connection with the network. Further, when the station establishes a connection to the secondary access point, the manager of the station needs to set communication parameters on the station to establish the connection with the secondary access point.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technique of allowing a station to continuously establish a connection to an access point, and of causing, in order to reduce loads on the manager of the station, the access point to manage communication parameters relating to a plurality of communication paths so that the access point autonomously changes communication settings to correspond to the communication path that has no communication failure.